Return of the Wolf king
by KingxofxRED
Summary: renamededThe Kyuubi walks the plains of mortals search for the last of her kind. Naruto tires to find a place were he belongs. They meet and Kyuubi finds out something about her long lost freind, Ryu. Fem Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any thing. But own the characters that are made up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuff you need to know

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Her thoughts**_

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

I REALLY NEED AN EDITOR!!!!!!!!!

Just e-mail or whatever if you're interested.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night the forest was buzzing with life. Small animals were running to and fro looking for food and a mate, dragonflies were dancing on water of a nearby slow moving stream, and birds were settling down for a good night's rest. Trees stood tall and flowers closed their petals waiting for sunlight. Then there was loud crack and a random tree feel over with a loud boom. The creatures of the night howled and cawed at disturbance that was walking toward them. Several other trees crashed down as the fox demon, Kyuubi, walked thought the clearing that her tails made (A/N: she like 8ft tall not 20 stories like in the anime…just if you were wondering). The animals were now screaming for their lives and running all over the place. Kyuubi's fur was red as silk and her paws were black and charred the ground with her fire like chakra

**Quiet you damn animals!!**

Kyuubi said in a booming voice. They all stopped moving and…breathing.

**_Pathetic animals they all fear me and they should I'm the strongest fox demon in the whole land…_**

Kyuubi walked over to the stream and took a sip of she then looked at her reflection

…**_and the only one_**

Kyuubi looked at the moon and for some reason she felt very sad and she almost felt like crying. But she learned long ago crying solved nothing.

sob

She looked around.

_**What was that, was it me?**_

She knew she wasn't crying her eyes felt dry and the noise came from across the stream she saw little blonde boy around five years old sitting across the stream his feet in the water.

_**Wander what's his deal? **_

Her stomach growled.

_**He's small but he would make a great snack**._

Kyuubi jumped over the water gracefully and landed next to the boy. He jumped to his feet and stared at her wanting to scream but he knew it would be a waste of time and energy.

"w-who are you?"

The boy was slowly walking backwards.

**My name is none of you concern. I want to know what you're doing here all alone…**

Kyuubi lick her lips on purpose before finishing her sentence.

…**it's dangerous for kit to be out here no telling what kind of creatures are out.**

The boy gulped and yet again fought the urge to scream. He actually relaxed a littlie. The boy felt a strange feeling from her. Even though she was baring her teeth and growling he felt somewhat close to her.

"I'm out here because everyone in my village hates me because of something my father did. Now I get his punishment"

Kyuubi sat an observed the boy while he was talking. He was covered in bruises from his scrawny legs to his to his head. She could tell that he hadn't bathed in days, the smell that was coming off of him was bordering on offensive, and he a lot skinner from the human boys she usually ate. When he finished got up and Kyuubi started circling around him for a couple of minutes.

**Your name, what is it?**

Kyuubi finally asked. The boy flinched before speaking his name.

"N-Naruto and what's yours if you don't mind me asking?"

He rushed the last part out quickly. Kyuubi sat in front of him thinking.

_**He's to small maybe I should just killing him for the hell of it…**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scent of other humans. She looked to her left and saw that other humans walking toward them. They were a few feet away so Kyuubi jumped on near by tree branch just out of site but not to high so she couldn't see the action.

"Don't leave me!!"

**You're on your own Kit**

The villagers walked toward Naruto with lit torches and sticks they found on the way their. One them stepped forward, a big man only wearing pants, he walked over to Naruto and punched him in the face.

"You stupid piece of shit we've been looking for you for three hours because the Hokage order us. Why won't the Hokage just kill you?

The man kicked Naruto as he was trying to get up. Naruto rolled over on to his back and clutched his ribs. He was now crying and trying to say something.

"P-Please stop I'm sorry I-I won't do it again"

"Yeah I know, I'll just make sure you don't run next time"

With that said the large man walked over to Naruto and smashed his left leg with an iron club he was carrying. A sickening crack ran out through the forest and the other men behind the largest laughed.

_**Demons can be cruel at times, but only to other that come from anther clan. These humans are hurting their on kin. **_

Kyuubi's train of thought was interpreted by a loud scream that didn't come from Naruto, but the large man. She looked down at the man and saw a creature made of black and sliver chakra had impaled the man with on of its arms.

_**What the hell is that!!**_

"T-The demon it's a-awake!!"

Whispered one man

"I-It killed Tashi!!"

Whispered another. They were all slowly backing away slowly trying to no to get the black and sliver creatures attention. Said creature threw the Tashi's dying body aside and turned to them. The creature was like an outline of Naruto it was small and thin like the boy yet it held great power in it's shadow like body.

"PLEASE STOP DON'T HURT THEM!!"

Naruto screamed but the creature paid no attention to it's host. It had only two goals in mind. To live and kill the ones that didn't want it to. The creature stood as did Naruto, thought against his will and with and with a broken leg. The shadow was separated from Naruto by only inches and it lifted its clawed hand.

"PLEASE RUN!!"

Naruto cried. The smart did but the stupid suffered. The shadow ripped three of the reaming six in half with one mighty strike and turned to the other three that were trying the best to will to their bodies to move, but to no avail. The creature made several hand seals and pointed it's blood stained claw at it's victims.

_**Blades of Black Death…hmm were have I seen that jutsu before?**_

Kyuubi's was yet again interrupted by loud screams. She looked down and saw that the creature had made its hand into several vine like blades and impaled the reaming villages in the most painful places (A/N: The crotch was not spared). The creature lifted its blades and its victims and tossed them into the river. Once the killing was done the creature canceled the jutsu and turned facing the now traumatized boy and rubbed the boy's cheek.

"Why…why did you kill them?"

Naruto said so low Kyuubi hardly heard him. There was a silence then Naruto shouted.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER!!"

Again silence.

"…but why"

Seeing the boy was having an unheard conversation with the demonic entity Kyuubi decide she wanted some answers. She leaped from her hiding spot and approached the boy. The creature quickly turned to her in a fighting position, but relaxed as it saw who it was. The shadow waved at the Kyuubi, who was now a littlie confused by its change in behavior, and the creature disappeared. Naruto collapsed on the spot but not before his bones repositioned themselves in the right order. Kyuubi walked over to the boy and sniffed his body.

_**Still alive**_

She gently picked the unconscious boy by his shirt and placed him on her back.

**You're pretty odd kit, but you're the only thing I've since today that has interested me. I think I'll shadow you and try and figure out how you got that thing inside you.**

Kyuubi said out loud and looked at a forehead protector that belonged to one of the victims.

**Konah haven't be there in awhile I wonder if Yugo is still** **there?**

**Ready Kit?**

Silence

**I need to stop talking to myself…DAMN!!**

Kyuubi, now a littlie aggravated with herself, turned and walked toward the Hidden Leaf Village.

**I know kind of long**

**Please review it's my first fic so be nice. Sits in corner slowly rocking herself **


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's Lust**

(working on the title)

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Her thoughts**_

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

Hey everybody here's another chapter. I hope you like it

'_Where am I?'_

Naruto groaned then slowly opened his eyes. He could tell he was being carried but he saw no one. At first he thought he was flying but he felt something warm and furry underneath him. He sat up and looked around it was still dark, but he could see the sun slowly staring to rise behind him. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and laid on his stomach then started to make littlie knots in the fur of his savior.

**Hey, stop that it's annoying**

Naruto sat up once again at the sound of the voice and noticed almost immediately who it was.

"Hey you're the kitty from earlier!"

Kyuubi stopped and tilted her body forward so no that Naruto was on her neck. The yelled

**I'M NOT A CAT!!**

"S-Sorry I didn't mean-"

**I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, QUEEN OF THE DEMONS, FIRE GODDESS, TOP BICTH OF THE PACK!!!**

"Okay I get it you're not a kitty and you shouldn't use bad language around the kids we suck up information like a sponge you know"

Kyuubi ignored Naruto and kept walking. They were both silent for a awhile until Kyuubi finally spoke.

**Tell me kit what was that thing a genjutsu, a bloodline limit, or maybe…a demon?**

"I-It's always c-comes out when I-I'm in trouble"

Naruto gulped hard before continuing.

"He k-kills them all men, w-women, k-kids he doesn't care. He tells me h-he dose it so I can survive."

The queen of foxes listened to try to describe the shadow being and she could feel him shaking on her neck, which was now annoying her, so she put him on her back again.

**You didn't tell me exactly what** **he is**

"I-I don't know what it is, you stupid fox! All I know is that kills people and he won't stop!"

Naruto stared crying as he finished and laid back down, burying his head in Fox's red orange fur. Kyuubi stopped and lifted one of her tails and stroked Naruto's back lovingly.

She then pulled back her tail and flicked it so that the fur on the tip of it was standing on end. She brought her tail down and pricked Naruto in the back of the neck drawing blood.

"Oww! What did you do that-"

Naruto, who was now sitting up, started to sway back and forth his vision stared to blur, his grew heavy, and soon he was asleep. In the distance Kyuubi could see the northern gate of Konah and the two guards stationed there.

_**Now that he's sleep I need to change.**_

Kyuubi wrapped Naruto in one of her tails and gently set him down. After that was done Kyuubi closed her eyes and stared to hum. Crimson charka started to gather around her on the ground then it covered her body. Her humming stopped and the chakra faded reviling a woman in the place of the Queen of Demons. Her Crimson hair reached down to rear, her eyes were a dark icy blue, and she wore crimson kimono with head of a fox on rear. (A/N: unusual place I know couldn't think of better place)

**It feels weird walking around in this form and I hate note having my tails **

She whined. She looked at her hands and was yet again disappointed.

**No claws either, humans are so strange. How can they enjoy killing without being to rip your enemy to pieces.**

_**Kyuubi you're talking to your self again.**_

She let out a loud sigh and picked up Naruto. On there way to the gates she fell twice still not use to walking on two legs. Finally they reached the gates and the two guards stopped them.

"Halt what business do-"

The man speaking saw Naruto and his face hardened.

"So you found the demon brat? Where's the rest of the group?"

Kyuubi shrugged. She half listening to him in to being with and she wondering if she kill the two of them in her current form.

_**Maybe I could kick this one in the neck then gut the other one, oh that's right NO CLAWS!!**_

"Ma'am are listening?"

**What?**

They both stared at her for a minute before taking defensive stances. Kyuubi then realized her mistake and diced to change her deep demonic voice to something soft and soothing like most humans women.

"I sorry sir, but I was a littlie tense. I found this boy and I found this…"

Kyuubi pulled out a forehead protector she decided to take from the slaughter.

"…next to his body so I brought him here. Will please let me in?"

The guard took the forehead protector and looked at it. It was definitely real and it belonged to someone he knows, well knew. He nodded to the other and they went to open the gates.

"Take the boy to the Hokage's tower you will be watched by ANBU nins so don't try anything"

Kyuubi nodded and walked inside before stopping and asked were the tower was.

"Just keep to the main road you'll see it"

**Hokage's Tower**

"So you say that you found him , correct"

Said The Hokage. Kyuubi nodded and sub-conscionably stroked Naruto's head in a motherly way. The Hokage saw this and came up with an idea.

"I'm sure you've seen the looks you were getting from the villagers and you probably know of the great wolf demon battle"

**_Great wolf demon he can't possibly mean Ryu can he?!_**

"Yes I know of the battle"

She lied. The Hokage stood and grabbed some scrolls from a self then set them down on his desk.

"I'm sorry to ask of you, but could you please watch over the boy? He has no current family and he's the son of a great hero that gave his life for him. The village's people see him as burden, but I see only a small child that needs to be loved. I can't take him in because it would cause the villagers to revolt against me and kill the boy."

Again Kyuubi wasn't listening, but she was thinking about what the Hokage said earlier.

**_Ryu what happened. I know I haven't seen you in ages, but I'm sure I would of heard of battle with you in it. What dose this kit have to do with all of this? I'll just to find out myself and I have weird feeling the shadow creature is some how your doing my friend._**

"I'll do it"

Kyuubi said. The Hokage was still talking but stopped mid sentence after her decision.

"R-Really? Thank you so much, Naruto already has a place to stay I'll have someone escort you there. The same person will also bring you supplies and watch over you. Please sign this"

The Hokage rolled out a scroll and handed her an inked brush, but she already bit her thumb and sighed it in her blood. With a fake name of course.

_**YaekoYuri, I've always liked that name I wonder why my mother never gave me that name instead of-**_

Kyuubi blushed then shook her head trying to get ride of the embarrassing name. She then picked up Naruto and walked out the door were an ANBU black ops ninja was waiting for her.

The Hokage watched her go and his nose bled as he watched her hips swing back and forth with the fox head following her movements.

_She must real like foxes _

He thought before picked up the scroll and saw that she drew a similar fox head next to her name. He chuckled then carefully rolled the scroll.

**This one took me almost all night to right because I couldn't come up with a way for Kyuubi to get inside Konah. I was going to make her kill a lot of people but decide it would kind of screw up the plot. Oh and there is going to be a lemon next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews (all three of you)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon's Lust**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.  
**Demon language**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Oh and I don't own Naruto(that sound weird) or any of it's characters

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She laid there blushing as he slowly made his way down her body. He licked her nipples causing her to moan and bit them hard before moving lower. He made circles around navel before moving even lower until he his mouth was right over her red swollen lips.

"Please stop this. I want to feel you inside me"

She said. He ignored her and licked her lips causing her to arch her back. He tasted her walls and the juices that leaked from them. He continued this until he moans turned in into somewhat loud yells.

"I'm so close please don't stop!"

He once again ignored her cries and stop made his way back up to her neck. He kissed her deeply before taking a hold of his member and positioned it before her leaking sex.

"I love you ibachi"

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and she shot up.

_**Whoa what the hell was that?!**_

She claimed her breathing and her beating heart then looked around and saw she was still in Naruto's room.

_**There were so many things wrong with that dream: 1.I'm never on the bottom 2. No man has ever made me moan and finally3. I NEVER, NOT ONCE, BEGGED!!**_

Kyuubi was no a littlie pissed that she dreamt herself so weak and needy. She was about to leave when she felt two scrawny arms were wrapped around her waist, seeing it was only Naruto she laid back down. Naruto groaned and snuggled close to her bring his face in to her large bust.

"If you were someone else I probably would of given you a slow and painful death for that kit"

She stroked his head and played with his unruly blonde hair. She sighed as she saw the sun was high in the clouded blue sky out of the window.

_**Twelve maybe two I could never properly tell time. Well at any rate it's time to get up.**_

She shook Naruto gently and whispered in his ear

"Time to wake up kit"

Naruto groaned, let got of the kitsune, and rolled over

"Shut up it's still early"

Kyuubi's eyes went wide and her left eye twitched as she heard the insult. She got out of the bed and to the foot of it and grabbed the bottom of the bed.

"I said get up!!"

Kyuubi then flipped the bed sideways causing Naruto to fall to the floor with a loud yelp and the rest of the bed on top of him. After some struggling Naruto managed to get out from under the bed and yelled

"What was that for you could've killed me!!"

"Yeah yeah cry me a river"

Kyuubi flipped the bed back over and went into the kitchen/living room and looked into the fridge. She picked out some random vegetables and meat.

_**Let's see…what can I make?**_

"Naruto!"

"What?!"

He yelled from the bedroom

"Hurry and take a shower today were going out to the training field!"

"Okay!"

This how the Queen of Demons and the Demon child have been living for the past couple of weeks. Kyuubi would cook, maybe clean, train Naruto, and try to find scrolls on the Great wolf battle. It's a boring and repetitive life, but it was the closes thing to a normal life for both of them. Naruto came into the kitchen/living room and sat at the d table wearing a blue jean shorts and a big white t-shirt. Kyuubi wore the same thing from when she first arrived, but only in different colors today her kimono was blue and black.

"To think the Great Kyuubi is making me breakfast"

"Shut up you baka I'm only this so you don't rot your teeth out from eating too much ramen. Now eat!"

He did so and washed his dish after he finished. Naruto then did his morning stretches and put on his blue scandal.

"How come you don't wear scandals Kyuubi-san?"

"Because they look dorky (A/N: I think there pretty cool I really want a pair and forehead protectors…get off track!!)

"That's mean Kyuubi-san"

Whatever, just be glad I'm clothed. I don't understand why do humans wear clothes it's much better to walk around nude, right?"

"I don't why we wear clothes we just do and I've never walked around naked. You coming Kyuubi-san?"

"You're calk full of information aren't you?"

She grabbed the apartment keys a locked the door behind them and walked down the rusty steel stairs.

"Remember call me Yuri okay?"

**Training Ground**

"Okay you know the drill thirty laps, crunches, and push ups"

"Awww!"

"Make it forty"

Naruto did his laps and such and face faulted in front of Kyuubi after doing them his littlie body covered in sweat and dirt.

"Want to learn a jutsu?"

Naruto quickly straightened up and all signs of fatigue left him.

"REALLY LIKE ALL THE UBER COOL NINJAS!!!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs slightly scaring Kyuubi.

"Yes like your "uber cool" ninjas. Now stop yelling and watch me"

**_Better do this slow so he doesn't kill himself_**

With that in mind Kyuubi did several hand signs very slowly and stopped before finishing with the last three.

"You should use this when your out of weapons or if you want rip your opponent to shreds. Did you remember the first three sings?"

"Hand signs what are those? Oh you mean the things you did with your hands?"

Kyuubi sweat dropped and sighed.

"You're killing me Kit. Your people made up half of the damn things and you don't know any of them!?"

"Nope not one"

"This is going to be a long day. Okay pay attention I'm only going through this once"

While Kyuubi went through a quick tutorial about hand signs the Hokage and another ninja were watching them from a balcony the academy.

"What dose she hope to accomplish by teaching him a jutsu when he's not strong enough to control his chakra properly Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage lit his pipe and took a long drag from it before speaking.

"I don't know she clearly knows more about the child then she lets on. Iruka I want Naruto in your classes so you can watch him and make yourself acquainted with Ms. Yaeko."

"Yes sir"

The Hokage disappeared in a poof of smoke and Iruka sighed loudly.

_Who can I speak to such a beautiful women doesn't the Hokage know how I am around women?_

"Well I should go get his registration papers"

Iruka walked inside trying to solve his dilemma. Mean while Kyuubi went through hand signs, for the tenth time, with Naruto.

"Okay I think I get it!!"

Naruto closed his eyes and focused like Kyuubi instructed him.

_Monkey, Dragon, Tiger..._

"What are the last three?"

Naruto Asked and opened one eye to look at his instructor.

"Huh? Oh its wolf…bird…fox. Now make sure you don't tell any one about this signs because they are powerful demon signs, got it?

Naruto nodded and did the signs. Blue chakra surrounded his right hand then quickly faded. Naruto looked at his hand then yelled.

"What did I do wrong?!"

"Watch me Kit "

The kitsune did the hand signs and her right arm was covered with red chakra and quickly faded.

_**Demon Claw no Jutsu**_

In the place of her the slender human arm was her monstrous demon claw from her true form. Kyuubi rushed a nearby tree and cleaved the might oak in half. Then took the falling tree and launched in to the air and it left normal human sight.

"WOAH LET ME TRY!!!"

Naruto again failed again. Kyuubi turned her arm back to her human form and walked over to Naruto and took his right hand in hers.

"You're not using the black chakra"

"How do I us it?"

"Naruto do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

Kyuubi gather chakra in her hand and crushed Naruto's in her own.

"AHHHHH!!!"

SHE let him go as he fell to the ground and rolled back and forth. She watched him for a couple of seconds and saw the black chakra swirl a round the destroyed hand. The bones within fix themselves and the bloody scared flesh heal itself. Naruto's crises slowly died and he stood. HE looked at Kyuubi with a tearstained face and hateful looks in eyes.

"Do it"

"What?!"

"The jutsu"

Naruto did the hand signs and the remaining black chakra wrapped around his hand again the it disappeared. In place of the normal six year old hand was a black furry paw with five long sharp claws.

"It's small, but it's a start. Now I want-"

"Rragh!!"

Naruto yelled and charged Kyuubi. She sidestepped and let him fly by her and trip himself. Kyuubi sighed and put her foot on hi back to hold him in place.

"You're like the other all you want to do is hurt me!"

"Clam down kit I don't want to hurt you"

"Lair you're just like…sniff the rest"

Kyuubi took her foot off the sobbing boy the picked him up and set him on his feet. Naruto stood there crying his hand and demonic paw covering his eyes. Kyuubi kneeled in front of him and embraced the crying boy.

"I'm sorry kit I won't ever hurt you again. I just thought the pain would bring it out I admit it littlie drastic to break your hand and I won't ever ever do I again so please stop crying."

Naruto sobs quietly stopped and enjoyed the warm hug form the Demon Queen.

"Are you r-really sorry?"

"Yes kit I'm sorry"

"Can we keep training?"

Kyuubi held Naruto away from her and looked into his eyes to see if he was joking or deliours from the pain. She saw he was serious and she stood up.

"Okay, you seem to be able to make a paw with the black chakra now let's work with your normal Chakra. Ready?"

"Hai Yuri-sensei!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man that was long. I tried my best at the lemon so if anyone has any hints to write a decent lemon please don't hastate to give me information. In the neck chapter I'm going to try and break the mother and son bound that Kyuubi and Naruto have and make it a boy loves demon fox queen._

_Thanks for the Reviews they really help my writing._


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey thanks for the reviews and love you all (as a friend not the other way). Whoever doesn't like this story can take a chidori to the face and a kick in the nads!!

Like I said in the last chapter I'm breaking the Mother Son between Kyubbi and Naruto.

I will also reveal more about Ryu, the nine tailed wolf, in the next couple of chapters too. I'm making some pairings, but I can't come up with any ones that would workout and I have another problem, I don't know if I should make this a Dark fic or not.

But alas here is the next chapter

**Demon language**

**_Kyuubi and 'Naruto' telepathy_**

Oh and before I forget I'm starting a FemNaruto fic since I can't seem to find that many….please don't kill me!! . 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

_**Damn another one of those dreams. Last time I checked I was 686 years old which I'M TO DAMN TO HAVE WET DREAMS!!!**_

After mentally yelling at herself the queen of kitsunes got out of bed and went to the living room. On the couch was Naruto. He chose to sleep there because of a 1. Kyuubi started to moan rather loudly in her sleep and 2. He felt kind of weird cuddling with a grown women/fox (A/N: I take his place in a heartbeat)

After a long cold shower Kyuubi walked out the bathroom, completely naked mind you, and stared to make breakfast.

"Oi, Naruto wake up you baka or you'll miss school!!"

She yelled to the snoring lump of blankets. At first he didn't move, but after Kyuubi threw a pear (A/N: I hate pears!!) at the sleeping boy he woke. Naruto's brain was now on auto-pilot. He went to his room and looked in his closet for his jumpsuit.

"Kyuubi wears my clothes?"

He asked in a sleepy voice.

"I threw them out they were dirty from your training. I bought some new clothes so don't freak"

Naruto walked to the bathroom were he showered. Kyuubi took this as a chance to give him his clothes so she grabbed a shopping bag and tossed it in the open bathroom door.

Naruto got out of the shower and shut the door before drying off and change into his new outfit.

_Not bad_

Naruto thought. His pants were black and had several pockets he could fit random things into; his shirt was blue t-shirt with black fox head on the front of it, and there were a pair of black fingerless gloves in the bag a long with some black boots. Naruto kept the gloves and boots in the bag and carried it in to the living room.

"What's for-!!"

Naruto immediately dropped the bag and his face turned to bright shade of red as he saw the nude kitsune she demon. Her wet hair clung to her breast and barely her harden pink nipples. A few drops of water rolled down rear and her tantalizing long legs. Kyuubi smiled as she saw Naruto's wide eyes staring at her body. Naruto quickly turned around and closed his eyes.

_Damn she so HOT!! I wonder if- No bad Naruto no Perverted thoughts!!_

Unknowing to him Kyuubi had sneaked up and wrapped her arms around him while pressing her, 36 DD, into his back.

"You would have been dead If I was an enemy. You should be used to me like this by now"

She whispered into Naruto's ear and then nibbled on his earlobe. Naruto wiggled out of her grasp and grabbed his boots, put them and bolted out of their apartment.

"Bykyuubi-sanI-I'llseeyouafterschool!!"

He yelled as he made his way to the ninja academy.

"He's face is always so cute whenever I do that! He'll pass that genin test with flying colors because the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune trained him herself and no other is stronger then her!!"

Kyuubi said while waving a flag with her on it. She then stopped and realized something.

"She is still naked!!"

Kyuubi hurried and shut the door and some thing else hit her.

"She's Talking in the Third person…and I hope I never do it again"

**Ninja Academy**

Naruto entered class and took his seat next to Sasuke. Iruka went on about how a ninja is great person of great power, but has nice heart and yatta yatta yatta. Naruto Quickly became bored and preoccupied himself with this mornings "incident"

_Why dose she always do that I can't take it anymore I just want lay her down say nice sweet things to her and-_

_**Fuck her brains out?**_

Naruto fell out his at the sudden intrusion of his mind. He quickly recovered while others laughed and giggled at his idiotic maneuver.

'_**K-Kyuubi-san that wasn't w-what I was going to say…I mean think'**_

_**Don't be shy Kit I know you want me. Here's a gift **_

Naruto put his head on his desk and covered with his hands in a weak attempt to stop the images of Kyuubi naked being sent to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his weird display and calked it up to Naruto being a "Dope". Sasuke heard his name being called so he went to the next room for the genin test.

'_**Why did you do that?!'**_

_**Because I love torturing you with sex…wait that came out wrong. Kit their calling you.**_

"NARUTO!!"

Iruka Yelled with his chakra strengthen voice. Naruto fell over again and apologized before going to next room, but not before bumping into Sasuke along the way.

"Watch it BAKA!"

Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

_**It's like idiot in stereo **_

Naruto snickered at Kyuubi's insult toward the competitive fan-girls. He entered the room down the hall. Along with Iruka and another Ninja Naruto didn't know.

"Alright Naruto I need you to make Three Shadow Clones. Got it?"

"Whatever"

Preformed the Jutsu using only half of the seals to make it. A trick Kyuubi taught over the years of his grueling training exercises.

"Y-You pass thank you Naruto"

Iruka said while writing down something on his clipboard. The other Ninja handed Naruto his Forehead protector which he tied around his right upper arm. He then walked to class room and took his seat. Many of new Genin gasped and some swore.

_Looks like the underestimated me. Bakas _

(A/N: I really don't feel like writing what happens next it's just the same as the Manga. So let's start at the Kakashi training exercise KAY:)

"Begin!" ****

Kakashi said. Sasuke took off to Naruto's left and Sakura to his right while Kakashi read his perverted book. Naruto brow creased at this and grew extremely pissed.

"Underestimate and you'll regret it!!"

Naruto yelled and ran towards Kakashi.

_**Let him have it Naru-kun!!!**_

Naruto did several seals and he felt his chakra swell in both of his hands.

_What the hell is that!_

Kakashi put away his book and took a defensive position. Naruto threw one of the balls of Chakra directly at Kakashi which he nearly avoided and it exploded a few feet behind him.

_No Genin should be able to do that!!_

Naruto took Kakashi's surprise as distraction and landed a kick to the Jounin's head. He was sent flying into a tree and nearly broke it in two. Naruto threw the Chakra ball in his left hand at Kakashi and it hit home right between the eyes. Kakashi was excepting extreme pain, but it didn't come. He opened his forced shut eyes only to see he was tied to a training tree stump. Naruto was in front of him with a huge foxy grin on his face and the two bells in his right hand.

"W-What h-how…?

"What I threw at you was nothing but visible genjutsu that forces your opponent in to a into a deep slumber for only a few minutes which seemed like second to you. It's a good way to raid some one for supplies and you don't want to get hurt . The first ball I threw was another genjustu that made you think it was dangerous, but as soon as it pasted you it disappear."

Kakashi was speech less. Not only had this Genin bet him, but he was strong enough a genjutsu visible. Oh being with Naruto was going to a once in a Life time experience to say the least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah I know this chapter was short and some what uneventful, but I'm feeling pretty sick. So please review and tell some ideas you think might work I'm always open to suggestions.

Naruto: What was up with the whole naked Kyuubi scene?

KK686: I just love seeing you all hot and bothered

Kyuubi: I personally liked that scene

Naruto: Course you did you horny foxy!!

Kyuubi: Awww come here Group hug!!

:HUG:

KK686: (gropes Kyuubi) That felt nice

Kyuubi: I'll give something else If you hurry up and write the next chapter(kisses KK686 on the lips)

Naruto: Alright I'm out of here too much Yuri luv'vn for me!!


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Sorry I've had a small writer's block for a couple days and schools been a total bitch! This chapter will be long and will be full of action! _

_Kyuubi: Poor Kari doesn't own any of the Naruto stuff so don't sue_

_KK686: If I did I would make you my love slave_

_Naruto: Can you focus for at least five seconds and write the damn story_

_KK686: Okay okay...Oh and I'm not doing the language thing_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Team seven was currently walking on a dirt path to wave country escorting a very important bridge builder. Naruto was leading the group, Sakura was trying to have a conversation with Sasuke, and Kakashi was talking to Tanzuna, the bridge builder, then Naruto noticed something. In the distance he saw a small puddle shining in the afternoon sunlight.

**Kit**

'**I see it'**

He walked through the on purpose well aware of it being a genjutsu. The Naruto was then surrounded in smoke and obscured everyone's view. Once the smoke faded two armored Nins were standing in front of them.

"Sucks to be this kid"

One of them sad and looked at was supposed to be blonde kid wrapped in a spiked chain that connected to his and his partner's gauntlet. His eyes went wide when he saw the boy wasn't there and their chain was laid broken and limp on the ground.

"You guys really suck at Genjutsus"

A voice came from a nearby tree. They all turned to see Naruto sitting casually on a tree branch. He then stood and disappeared.

"Where he go-!!"

The smallest of the twin ninja was suddenly punched by Naruto in the face sending him falling. Quick as lighting Naruto rushed to the other Ninja and kicked him in the jaw sending up three feet Naruto then grabbed him by his ankle and swung around three times and threw him to his smaller twin which caused them to crash into the same huge tree.

**Good job, now finish them!!**

Naruto, making sure no one could see his hands, preformed several seals and clapped his hands together after finishing.

_Kit fire no jutsu_

Naruto slowly pulled his hands apart as fire gathered in between them. Once the fire ball was the size of his head he threw with both hands toward the twin ninja and it exploded on contact with them setting the tree they were on a blaze. Naruto took a knee after the expulsion and watched the flames quickly dissipate. Kakashi ran to Naruto's side and helped the boy up.

"HOLY CRAP NARUTO HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!?"

Sakura yelled nearly casing Sasuke to go deft. Naruto leaned on Kakashi for a couple seconds then stood on his own.

"I don't know lets keep moving."

After exchanging glances between them they continued their adventure. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and the group finally stopped for a break. Tazuna was explaining why they were being attacked by such strong ninjas so Naruto decided he have quick conversation with Kyuubi then listen to him.

'_**Oi, Kyuubi-san?'**_

_**Yes Naruto?**_

'_**How much further do you think it is from here?'**_

_**I don't know and I could hardly care Kit**_

'_**What help are you if you only cheer me on and send me naught pictures of you!?'**_

_**You mean this**_

Naruto received a picture of Kyuubi (A/N: Still naked mind you) pushing her breast together and sticking out her tongue. Naruto blushed deeply and turned around Sasuke took this as an opportunity to make Naruto confess on the secret of his Jutsu's.

_I have to know if I want to kill **Him**_ (A/N: Cough ItachiCough)

"Tell me who taught you that jutsu"

Sasuke ordered.

_**From the one and only Queen of the nine Hells!!!**_

"An extremely perverted woman with a huge ego"

Naruto said in Monotone. This was the same answer Sasuke got when he first asked about his unbelievable moves, but this time he wasn't letting up.

"Tell me or-"

"Get down!!"

Naruto yelled and talked Sasuke and Sakura while Kakashi forced Tazuna down with him. Not second later a huge sword came whirling were their heads were.

"I though I had at least killed the girl"

Said a voice they all looked to see a tall man standing on the hilt of the sword with the blade imbedded in a tree.

"Who are you?!"

Sakura asked and drew a kunai.

"I'm Zabuza the demon of the mist!"

**_Yeah right, I KNEW the demon of the mist and he was a great fighter pity he had to die by my hands…err paws._**

"Stay back he's too strong for any of you. I'll take care of this."

Kakashi said and stepped forward. Naruto was about to object but Kyuubi stopped him.

_**Let them fight it out Kit then you can go for the kill when the faker is distracted. I know it's not very honorable, but I don't want you to get hurt or worse killed.**_

Naruto sighed and took up a defensive position next Tazuna. Almost immediately the clearing they were in was filled with mist hiding the two combatants.

"Aww come on I want to see the fight!!"

"Shut up you baka we have to protect Tazuna!!"

Sakura yelled. Though the three genin couldn't see the fight they could hear them. Chakra reinforced kunai and sword clanged and banged, grunts were given off form every blow, and several jutsus were done then nothing. Silence was always the worst thing a ninja could hear, or rather not hear, during a duel with a high leveled opponent and that fact was clarified as the mist slowly stared to dissipate.

_What happened?!_

Sasuke thought and then he finally saw them. Off to the right of the clearing was a small lake that for those who traveled here swam in, but now over the lake water stood Zabuza with his left hand holding a large orb of water that held their sensei.

"Now let's have some fun with the new bloods shall we?"

"Grarghll!!"

Kakashi tried to say in his water prison but his order for his team to run couldn't be heard. Naruto was now excited at the scene and deiced it was time for a game plan.

"Finally, Alright Sasuke follow me and Sakura don't let your guard down for a second!"

Naruto ordered. He and Sasuke ran toward Zabuza but now six Zabuza water clones were heading to intercept the two rookies.

_Too easy!_

Naruto Leaped froged over one clone and did a drop kick to the clone coming behind the clone he jumped over and it disappeared with a big splash of water. Sasuke ducked under a slash from a clone and stabbed his attacker in the stomach with a kunai. Naruto punched another clone in the face while Sasuke showed of his fire ball jutsu incinerating the last two.

'_**I didn't know he could do that did you Kyuubi-san!?"**_

_**Yeah, he has horrible control over that thing he could get burned to a crisp…which wouldn't be a bad thing!**_

'_**I completely agree with you even the burning part.'**_

"They're pretty good, but not good enough" (A/N: I know I'm making Zabuza saying all these corny lines, but I can't find my Manga with this battle in it!sniff)

Naruto noticed that the clone he jumped over had not been beaten and was only inches from a cowering Sakura.

"Damn!"

Naruto pulled out three shruiken and quickly wrapped his chakra around them and threw them. The shruiken flew with blinding speed and struck the water clone in the back of the neck completely severing its head. Naruto then pulled on the thin wire he made from his chakra and pulled his weapons back.

'_**Cool their like a Yo-Yo!'**_

_**Yeah a Yo-Yo that'll slice of your fingers!!**_

'_**Oh crap!'**_

Naruto yanked the chakra strings to the side to slow their rotation and he caught them as they flew harmlessly toward him.

_This kid is good he could prove to be a major problem if I don't get rid of him._

Zabuza thought as he saw water clones fail.

'_**Kyuubi any ideas?'**_

_**Hmm…combine your fire with the Uchiha brat then…you can come up with something after that.**_

'_**Thanks…I guess'**_

"Sasuke use that technique from before!"

Naruto said and got directly in front of Sasuke.

"I can't reach Zabuza and you're in my way dope."

"Just do it!"

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and preformed his Kit fire Jutsu. Once the fire ball was formed in his hands he took it in his right and pulled his arm back so it was facing Sasuke. Sasuke was at first reluctant but did his fire breath Jutsu anyway. They tow fire fires combined making a massive fire ball that was staring to rage out of control. Naruto heaved with all his might and volleyed the ball of fire toward Zabuza.

"Damn it!!"

Zabuza said and did several half seals before thrusting his in on the lake's surface

(_Water Barrier no Jutsu)_

Suddenly a large amount of the lake water formed a massive wall before Zabuza shielded him from the raging fire. The two Jutsus met and canceled each other out causing mist to engulf the battlefield once more.

"You two are good-!!"

Zabuza's mockery was cut short by a punch to the face made by Sasuke as he used the mist as a distraction. Zabuza was sent skidding across the water and Sasuke fell into the reaming lake water.

"You'll pay for that you brat!!"

Kakashi, now free, rushed toward Zabuza and punched him sending the mist demon back to land on other side of the lake. Zabuza got up and stared to perform his most powerful Jutsu but stopped as he saw Kakashi doing the same seals.

_Trying to copy my jutsu are we'll see…wait what is that!!_

Zabuza saw a shadow outline of himself behind Kakashi performing the seals along with them. Zabuza stared at for a second totally shocked then he saw Kakashi's left eye was finally reviled and the lone Sharingan was spinning.

"W-What How…"

"Enough games Zabuza this match his over!!"

Kakashi stated and formed the rest of the seals.

(Water Dragon missile no Jutsu)

Out of the remaining water left in the lake a huge dragon of water formed and hovered over Kakashi's head, then suddenly the hydro serpent launched itself toward Zabuza.

"N-No no one can do this jutsu but me!!"

The dragon crashed down on Zabuza causing a small creator to form for the force of the blast. Kakashi pulled out one last kunai to finish the job, but stopped as he looked into the hole only to find three long needles sticking from Zabuza's throat.

"The hell"

Kakashi stepped back from the hole and looked around.

"I should thank you"

Came a voice form above a tree that was a few feet from the creator. There on the very tip of the tree stood a masked hunter ninja. The hunter Nin jumped down and landed in the creator and picked up Zabuza's body.

"But since I took his life he is now my kill. My clan will be happy to hear of my success"

Then in a poof of smoke the hunter nin was gone.

"What happened!?'

Naruto yelled from across the lake and Sakura helped Sasuke out of the water.

"I don't know but something was strange about that hunter Nin. At any the main threat seems to be out of our hair…"

Kakashi poofed from one side to the other.

"…and we need shelter for the night."

"My home isn't to far from here come on you can stay there"

Tazuna said. Team seven followed Tazuna deep into the woods with today's event playing their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------KK686:_Ending it here now kind of tried need to rest. I'm sorry if I screwed up somewhere or if it's too short, but a girl's gotta sleep. _

Kyuubi: Aww don't sleep yet I want to have more fun

Naruto: I'm beat too that was a little to much for me

Sakura: HOW COME I DIDN"T GET TO DO ANYTHING!!?

KK686: Because you're kinda of a useless cunt…no offense to any of my reader that like you

Kyuubi: Yeah…so stand still so I can do various sexual and humiliating things to you!!!

Sakura:runs a way screaming

Naruto: Bad fox demon bad! taps Kyuubi on the nose with rolled up newspaper

KK686: GO FUNCKING HOME!!!!

****


	6. HELP HELP HELP

Sorry guys I'm suffering a huge case of writers block because:

**1**. I haven't gotten all that far into Naruto to actually come up with a solid plot. I know you probably going to say "You can't write a fanfic without knowing what's bout!" but

hey I know more then the average bear….where the hell did that come from. Anyway before you chew my ass this not my fault because I don't have any money or know any website or place were I can get up to date information.

**2.** I'm having a hard time coming up with techniques, weapons, fighting scenes, and character dept.

**3.** It's kind of hard to write romance between two characters without making it seem robotic.

**4. HIGH SCHOOL IS HELL IN DISGUISE!!!!!!!!!!**

So if anyone one can steer me in the right direction and break this damn writes block then I really appreciate it and I'll continue to write my fic to bring joy into your miserable lives…..holy shit did I just type that…..ummm…ahhh. A-Anyway some help will be very useful to me so just send me a review of this or an e-mail, but I prefer a review. Also most of my fics are FEMSLASH so anyone specialized in those please HELP ME!!!

Till My write blocks ends and I get off lazy ass.

Kari out


End file.
